


passed out (in a dream)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Timelines, Companion Piece, Confusion, Consequences of a mind meld, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: Jim dreams and loves, and sometimes in separate realities.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Kudos: 8





	passed out (in a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of Us (Secrets, Mine to Keep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250028) by [KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog). 

> Non profit fun only.
> 
> Tiny companion vidlet to this fic - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250028

* * *

_and images so strange and foreign_

_came rushing in like raging waters_

**Good for Your Soul,** Oingo Boingo

* * *

[In A Dream - Spock Prime/Kirk/Uhura](https://vimeo.com/371013476) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
